paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 25
Day 25 is Friday, December 17th, 1982 in story mode. A polio outbreak in United Federation forces the M.O.A. to take drastic measures. Rules in effect Events *At the beginning of the day, if Sergiu is alive (i.e. he did not die in the attacks on day 18 and 21 or in any random suicide bombings), he comes to talk to the inspector about a girl he met during the war. He asks the inspector to let her in once she arrives (day 26). Sergiu will also give the inspector a locket bearing her photo in the front. *The second entrant (including Sergiu; see below) is from United Federation and should therefore be denied. **Sergiu counts as the first entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. If he is dead, a randomly generated entrant, who is not necessarily from United Federation, will be the first entrant but the second entrant is always from United Federation. *The third entrant bashes the son's drawing if it is on the wall. *The fifth entrant has no documents besides their passport but they give the inspector a love note. If allowed to enter, the entrant will ask the note back. At this point, they can be detained. Giving them the note makes it impossible to obtain the Kolechia token and a related achievement (see the seventh entrant). **In the game files, the fifth entrant is scripted to be a Kolechian female, but this has been disabled, so they can be of any nationality besides Arstotzka and either sex. *The seventh entrant is a depressed Kolechian. They say that nobody loves them after stating their purpose and length of stay. Giving them the love note will unlock the Kolechia token and the related achievement. There is a 25% chance that they carry incorrect papers. *The eighth entrant is an Arstotzkan citizen from the Altan district. Their passport should be confiscated. *The ninth entrant is Shae Piersovska whom the M.O.A. supervisor mentioned on day 20. The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. Her diplomatic authorization is not valid (it is missing Arstotzka). Detaining her leads to ending 12, ending the game the next day. Denying entry without detention will prevent a citation but will make the supervisor angry. Admitting her leads to a citation but will not upset the supervisor. Transcripts Second entrant (from the United Federation) If denied: *inspector Do not bring your sickness into Arstotzka. *''What?'' *''I am perfectly healthy.'' *''It is so easy to deny entry.'' *''All this paperwork is wasted.'' Note: They do not deliver any unique dialog under other circumstances. Third entrant Introduction: *''What is this drawing on the wall?'' *''My dog can do better.'' *inspector It is from my son. *''Oh.'' *''Maybe he should try sports.'' If approved: *''The drawing is not so bad really. '' *''I was just in rough mood. Sorry.'' If denied: *''Huh?'' *''You deny me for comment about drawing, right?'' *inspector The exit is to your right. If detained: *''What are you doing? '' *''Is this because I make fun of drawing? '' *''I take it back!'' *''Picture should be in museum!'' Fifth entrant (the love note giver) Introduction: *''I will leave this here.'' If denied: *''But I give you such lovely note!'' If approved: *''Great!'' *''You really super guy!'' *''Can I have note back now?'' *''I need it for next inspector.'' *to detain becomes available If given the note back after approval: *''Thanks and like I say, you super guy.'' *''Do not forget.'' If detained: *''Is too much?'' *inspector Yes. *''Is too much. I can see that now.'' *''Next time I make couple copies first.'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Full-blown Epidemic Threatens United Fed! Previously Under Control, Polio Back With Vengeance'' *''Grestin Suffers Another Border Attack. Suicide Bombings Becoming Routine'' **Appears if a randomly generated smuggler was approved for entry and committed suicide bombing on day 24. de:Tag 25 Category:Days